


(shout) you make me wanna

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Smut, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos





	(shout) you make me wanna

 

 

 

 

"Josh, J, come _on,"_ Tyler whines. 

Josh releases Tyler's cock from his mouth. "Patience," he says, casually jacking Tyler. 

Tyler groans, throwing an arm over his face. Josh is so mean. 

"Don't you dare touch yourself," Josh says, smirking dangerously. He spreads Tyler's legs, moving down, and no, he wouldn't, Tyler's too pent up-

Tyler whimpers into his arm as he feels Josh start to lick his asshole. It's too much, god, he just wants Josh to fuck him. But at the same time he doesn't want this to end, because this feels so, so good. 

Josh is licking little kitten licks, not actually inside him yet, and this is dirty, this is wrong, and Tyler squirms, trying to get closer. 

"Stop," Josh says, and Tyler stops moving or tries to. Josh slaps Tyler's ass once, and he stops moving completely. "Good boy."

Josh resumes rimming Tyler, tongue actually licking inside of him, and Tyler sobs once, hard into the back of his hand. 

"I know you like this," Josh says, looking annoyingly composed. 

Tyler wants to say _yes, when I'm not about to explode,_ but he doesn't think he's allowed to say anything right now. 

Josh licks slowly, opening him up, and Tyler feels tangled in himself, overwhelmed, and right when it's about to be too much, Josh stops. 

Tyler's gasping, muttering incoherently, and Josh presses their lips together. At the back of Tyler's mind he knows that this can't be sanitary, but the rest of him is too jumbled up to care. 

Josh spreads Tyler's legs a little further, and Tyler sighs happily as Josh pushes in. This is what he's been waiting for, this is what he wants. _Needs,_ even. He wraps his legs around Josh's waist and arms around his shoulders, clinging. 

"So needy," Josh murmurs, but Tyler can hear the affection in his voice. 

Josh starts to fuck him hard, grunting and thrusting, and Tyler is clinging and whimpering. He feels so protected, so safe with Josh. Josh'll never let anything hurt him. 

"You're so good, Tyler," Josh says breathlessly. "So good." Tyler loves it when Josh praises him like that. He always feels so warm, so precious.

Josh is sucking Tyler's collarbone, nipping Tyler's neck, and Tyler whines, high-pitched and desperate. 

"Do you want to come?" Josh asks. Tyler nods frantically. "Beg me."

"Please, Josh," Tyler says immediately. "Please, let me come with you inside me, _please_."

"Have you been good?" Josh asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes, yes," Tyler says, nodding eagerly. "You make me want to be good for you." 

"Hmm," Josh says thoughtfully, still thrusting into Tyler. "All right. You may come."

Tyler only needs to jerk himself twice before he's coming all over their stomachs. It's so, so intense, and Tyler almost feels like he's going underwater. 

"Shit," he hears Josh curse, and he can feel Josh coming inside him, shaking above him, and Tyler cries out as Josh pushes him through harsh aftershocks. 

They lie there for a while, panting and shaking. Josh cards sweaty fingers through Tyler's hair. 

"You're sort of amazing," Tyler tells his boyfriend sleepily.  

"I know," Josh says modestly. 


End file.
